Saturn
This character belongs rightfully to Sonorous, please do not change or edit the page unless it is small errors. '' '' || Basic Information || † NAME: Saturn † NICKNAMES: Sat † SEX: Undefined † SEXUALITY: Asexual † USERNAME: Sonorous † BIRTHDATE: October 9th † AGE: 16 moons † SPECIES: Canis lupus baileyi † CURRENT RESIDENT: The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits † PAST RESIDENT: N/A † RANK: Regent Aide † THEME SONG: Saturn - Sleeping at Last || Relations || † MATE: N/A † OFFSPRING: N/A † MOTHER: N/A † FATHER: N/A † LITTERMATES: N/A † AUNTS: N/A † UNCLES: N/A † COUSINS: N/A || Friends || • Samael 'Rate: 98% '• Cas 'Rate: 95% '• Geneveive 'Rate: 95% '• Sage 'Rate: 94% '• Sunaki 'Rate: 97% '• Eclipse 'Rate: 97% '• Nyota 'Rate: 94% '|| Appearance || † HEIGHT: 5 ft. † LENGTH: 4.3 ft. † WEIGHT: 149 lbs † COAT: Mainly dark grey, he has a few hints of brown on his chest and ears; halfway of his muzzle, his coat changes into a creamy light yellow and brown specks. His undercoat is light grey and underbelly is cream yellow. † EYES: Dusty brown † BLEMISHES: Scar at corner of left eye † VOICE: Bold and deep, his voice is often raspy and thick, sometimes hard to understand or even hear || Personality || ' ' † SENSIBLE: He often lashes out but soon take back his words, he cares deeply in how others view him. † BAD TEMPER: Even small things gets him all knotted up with frustration- his bad temperament makes others stay away from him, distancing himself from others. † CURIOUS: Ever since a pup, Saturn had always been curious in small things; watching small animals play amuse him till this day † ALERT: Always ready to leap onto his paws, Saturn is alert. He has been too sensitive to sound and gets jumpy when he hears sudden noise or movement. || Statistics || † LEADERSHIP: 5/10 † SELF-DISCIPLINE: 7/10 † INTELLIGENCE: 9/10 † STRENGTH: 6/10 † SPEED: 7/10 † HUNTING: 9/10 † DEFENSE: 9/10 || Likes || † 'Being by himself '† Flies †''' Warm weather '''† Twigs † 'Watching birds '† Chewing grass † 'Anything that has wings and can take flight '|| Dislikes || †''' Lousy wolves '''† Longlegs †''' Hard floor to sleep on '''† Being restless †''' Itchy paws '''|| Strengths || † 'Finding his way out of obstacles '† Solving tricky problems †''' Catching worms † '''|| Weaknesses || † 'Swimming- the water '† Heights- they frighten him †''' Climbing- he fears that his paw will slip and he would fall † '''|| Story || saturn teared through the trees, he was nearly out of breath as he gulped breaths of air, hoping to recover. his small paws took him far and they felt numb from running in the cold, winter night. unable to find balance, he slammed into a boulder; the sharp edge brutally torn a large chunk of fur from his shoulder. his skin was ripped off and yellow substance flowed out of his wound. saturn groaned in agony- his mind raced and fear englufed him as he shut his eyes tight, hoping that the pain would subside. Category:Sonorous Category:Original Characters